Kyle's Black Dahlia
by Kellicphernelia
Summary: That flower. That beautiful flower has remained alive throughout Stan and Kyle's entire relationship. Now it has died. Oneshot. Style. Rated M for swearing. Based on the song "Black Dahlia" by Hollywood Undead


Kyle's Black Dahlia

Oneshot

Kyle Broflovski lay in his room holding a small grey tinted flower. The darkened purple around the edges fade out to a bright white. It was infact a dahlia flower, a beautiful mexican tuberous plant. It's many colorful petals resembled the texture of a pinecone. It was as if a pinecone had bloomed and spread open. It was a beautiful flower, and it meant more than life itself to the teenager.

It _was_ his heart. It _was_ his feelings.

Everything about that flower resembled how he felt. There's even a story behind it, and a quite meaningful one at that. You see, Kyle had been in a relationship with his super best friend Stan Marsh for over two years. Stan had given Kyle that flower for their six month anniversary. It had remained living thoughout their entire relationship. Every thought and feeling Kyle ever experienced, changed the color and tint of the flower. From bright pinks, to deep reds, and majestic purples. Each color had a specific meaning. Pink meant happiness, red meant romace, and purple meant pure anger. Those were the only colors that it would ever change to, but the exact shade of the color varied depending on the intensity of the feelings. But lately, the flower seemed to be dying. It was fading to a dark, depressing black.

Kyle's heart was slowly dying, and his feelings were withering away. He had found out that the man he loved was cheating on him. Cheating with Wendy. The girl that he had claimed to hate since the day they broke up, almost three years ago. Stan had been seeing her behind Kyle's back. The only way Kyle had found out through one of his other guy friends, Kenny, whom had seen Wendy and Stan together in the woods making love. The very thought of seeing Stan and Wendy together like that sent shivers down Kyle's spine. He grinded his teeth together in frustration. He wasn't sure if that was the truth, but Kenny had never lied to him, and he wouldn't. Kyle has yet to break it off with Stan, because it pained him so much to do so. Stan doesn't even know that Kyle is aware of his affair. Kyle was determined to face his biggest fear. Confronting Stan. He would do it that night, and get everything off his chest. The feelings that were weighing him down for weeks, making him unable to do almost anything. Eating was even a challenge, because Kyle just wasn't hungry anymore. It would all disapear and he could finally breathe again without shivering, stand up straight, and stand up for himself.

He clutched the flower in his hands and sat up. Tears streaming down his face.

"God damn you, Stan Marsh..." he cursed under his breath. He swore that he would seek revenge. He just didn't know how. Kyle hated what Stan had done, but he could never hate him. Never. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he stood up and walked towards his door. Taking a deep breath, he walked quietly out of his room and down the hall, being careful not to disturb his sleeping family. His mind raced as he silently ran down the stairs and stomped out of his front door. His heart was pounding at what seemed to be about a million miles per hour, and the dahlia remained in his hands, held tightly towards his chest.

Outside, the snow fell gently from the sky, creating a delecate blanket of snow. The snow may have been beautiful and soft, but the cold gave it an emptyness; like Kyle's heart. It was on the verge of freezing over and each emotion he had ever felt was fading away. Withering up like a dead rose. Each delecate petal fading to black and grey, as they fell slightly from the bud. A dead rose represented a broken heart.

Kyle's breathing became heavier with every step he took, he could see his breath in the air. The fog floated up into the air and disapeared all in an instant, only to be replaced by another breath. The air was crisp and clean, and it only added to the beauty of that night. If it weren't for the teen's anger and rage, he would enjoy the silent majesty of that night. Enjoy it with the one he loved the most. His thoughts wandered, and every memory of him and Stan's relationship came flooding in within an instant. Their first kiss, first date, first dance, and the first time they made love. Before each other, they both only though of sex as sex. Never did they understand the true meaning of making love until they met each other.

Little did Kyle know, is that Stan had the best of both worlds. He had Wendy and Kyle, and two very erotic sex lifes. Going back and forth between the two had become a regular thing. He had eventually let his guard down, and was caught without even realizing it. Which is why Kyle's dahlia was dying, and fading to black.

Still deep in thought, Kyle arrived at Stan's house. He knocked on the front door absentmindely and realized that his family was probably asleep. As he grabbed his phone to call Stan he was surprised by Randy, Stan's drunken father. He opened the door and stared blankly at Kyle.

"H-hey there Kyle," Randy's words slurred, and he could smell the heavy scent of alchohol on his breath. He had to steady himself against the door frame to keep himself from falling over. "You wanna see Stan?" He asked after taking another swig of the enormous bottle of Jagermeister in his hand. Kyle responed with a mere nod. Randy motioned his hand inviting Kyle inside. "He's in his room," the drunken man said walking over to his stereo, turning it up to full blast. It took Kyle a moment before he realized what song was playing.

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more..._

Those very lines brought tears to his eyes. It reminded him of one person, and one person only. Stan. Once again Kyle blacked out and memories of the two boys came flooding back. Their early childhood. Before their intimate relationship. All Kyle wanted to do was crawl in a hole and die. The bass pounding against the stereo quickly brought him back to conciousness. It rocked the entire house and Stan's mother, Sharon, was _not_ happy. She came storming down the hall. Walking straight past him as if he was invisible. An entity of nothingness. He heard the two yelling at each other. Screaming obsceneties and other things that were muffled by the music.

Kyle steadied himself against the walla and made his way to Stan's bedroom door which was shut completely. Without hesitation, the jewish teen knocked on the door, loud enough to be heard over the pounding music. He felt as if his heart were going to explode inside of his chest, and shatter like a fragile wine glass. Each shard slicing open another eternal organ and easing Kyle's pain as he slipped away to nothingness. The door slowly creaked open, almost like it would in any suspenseful horror scene. The raven peered outside and met eyes with the red-head. For a breif moment in time they couldn't break the deep gaze. As if they were reading each other's thoughts. Stan immediately knew something was up, because Kyle's normal shining emerald green eyes were dull and colorless. And tears were building up at his waterline, causing them to glimmer with sadness.

"Hey, Kyle... What brings you here?" Her studdered as if he had been caught off guard. It seemed as if he was trying to stall Kyle. He stood impatiently waiting for a reply, and took a second the flip his razored hair out of his eyes, revealing a certain girl trying to make an exit out of his bedroom window.

Kyle's pupils seemed to shrink so small that they weren't visible anymore. He bit his lip out of anger, and pushed his way into the room. "I knew it!"

Wendy turned to look at the enraged teenager, and quickly jumped out of the front window and ran for home. Not wanting to have to deal with the furious Jersey Boy. Kyle turned to face Stan, tears flooding heavily down his face as if a dam had cracked and every single drop that had been held up inside came flooding out. As if each tear represented bits of his built up pain.

"Kyle..." the flustered raven began, "I-I know it looks bad, but-.."

"Save it, asshole!" Kyle interrupted slamming the door shut, he didn't need anyone eavesdropping on what he had to say. Although it hard enoough to hear anything already. "How could do this to me?! I loved you! And after all we've been through?" He shouted at the raven's deep, ocean blue-eyes that stated false innocence. Stan knew he had been caught, and he couldn't think of any words that could save their relationship. He knew this was the end.

Kyle bit his lip and clenched his fists as if he wanted to seriously injure someone, or himself. Either way, he wanted to cause pain, and show others exactly how _he_ felt. He knew that it wasn't the best way to solve his problems, but it was the only solution that could ease his fury.

"Stan, you made me the person I am today. Without you, I wouldn't be the 'Kyle' that everyone knows. Now it seems as if you never cared enough as to what happened to me in the end, as long as you get what you want. Well I hope this is what you wanted. To lose me in the end and get the so called 'slut' as you always called her." Kyle's words hit Stan like a ton of bricks. Like daggers piercing through his heart, and each word _truly_ hurt. He could feel each sentence add to the pain he felt in his chest. To Kyle, Stan's silence said it all. He was hurting, he was ashamed of what he had done, but Kyle wasn't fazed. He wanted to say what was on his mind, and get it all off his chest.

"I can tell that you feel sad, and that you feel bad, but I'm sorry, hell no. Fuck that shit, dude! You cheated, and I can never forgive you for that. And if I'm not mistaken, I won't be able to forgive you for anything. Not for the lies you fed me throughout our relationship. Not for all the things you took from me. Not for all of the times that you hurt me." He spat his words straight in the face of the one that betrayed him. Pure venom spewing from his mouth in the form of his voice. Stan had really done it. Kyle wasn't one you could cheat on and get away with. Not in one piece, that is.

"You broke my heart, Stan! You stabbed me in the back! All of those times that you told me that you'd never hurt me, you lied through your teeth. And I actually believed you! I knew finding someone like you was too good to be true." Kyle had experienced heart-break before. But not as severe as this. He felt that he would never be able to love again. Through all of his tears, he took a deep breath and continued.

"It's true, for once I truly am hurt. I let myself fall for you, but you didn't catch me. But don't you remember? I loved you!" Those last three words pained him to say. Knowing that he once loved, but wasn't able to love anymore. The very thought of how he allowed himself to get hurt sickened him. "The feeling that I feel knowing that I lost you, makes me feel as if I lost it all," he muttered, turning to a mere whisper. Stan knew he had made a horrible mistake. He thought he loved Wendy, but he really didn't. He loved Kyle. More than anything. But now that he had done this to him, there was no way to seek forgiveness. For he wouldn't receive it. He just sat with his head down, with his eyes watering. He felt pain and sorrow, he felt what Kyle had felt this whole time. And for once, he was sorry.

"I feel so used, and mentally abused. And it's all because of you! Don't act sorry, I know that you just want me to forgive you. And just in case you haven't noticed, that's something I refuse to do." Stan didn't deserve to be forgiven for that he had done. They both knew that. "I just wish that I could've quit you, and I wish that I couldn't said that 'I love you' more than I did. I should've told you that every time I fucked you! Because I can't say it enough. I loved you. I loved you. I loved you. I just won't be able to love you again."

It felt as if an massive amount of weight had been lifted off of Kyle's shoulders. He had gotten his point accross, but he wasn't finished. "For months, I was obsessed with the thought of you. And with the though of us! But the pain of knowing that you cheated just grew, and grew everyday," Kyle continued, not even making eye contact with Stan any more. It hurt to look him straight in the face, and think about what he had done. It only hurt Kyle even more.

"Kyle..." Stan muttered, "I-I realize I made a huge mistake! I don't love Wendy...I love..._you_." But Stan's words didn't faze him one bit. He knew it was just another lie.

"Don't give me that crap. How could you have done this to me? After all the I made for you?!" Tears drenched his cheeks, and he stared at the floor. He took another breath, and continued. "I used to be totally love struck, and now I'm just fucked up!" He regretfully lifted up his sleeve, and his cuts formed a pattern up and down his arm.

Stan's eyes widened, and he began to gently cry. He wasn't afraid to show his feelings. Hiding them wouldn't do any good, because that would only make Kyle think worse of him. That's the last thing he wanted, and he wished that he could take back what he had done. Stan desperately wished that life had an undo button. Seeing what he had made Kyle do to himself broke his heart. He was ashamed of himself, it wasn't 'Stan' to do something like that.

"Now..." Kyle whispered, "It seems like all we had is over now, and my fears are finally over as well." The two had nothing else to say to each other. Kyle left with his head down, as he walked down the hall and out the front door. Leaving Stan, as he lay without a sound. As he trudged towards home, everything he had said echoed relentlessly through his head.

_I used to be lovestruck,_

_Not I'm just fucked up..._

_Pull up my sleeve and see the pattern of my cuts_

The teen felt as if he was slowly going insane, knowing he was without the one he loved.

_It seems like all we had is over now,_

_You left to rest,_

_And your tears are dried up now,_

_You just lay without a sound_

Kyle reached into his coat pocked, and pulled the dahlia out of his pocket. It had turned completely black, and grey now.

It had died.

_It seems like all we had is over now,_

_You left to rest,_

_And my fears are over now,_

_I can leave with my head down..._

He continued walking as the dahlia fell delicately from his hands, landing lifelessly in the street.


End file.
